ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Bunny's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie)
Buster Bunny's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding is an upcoming special movie by BrittalCroftFan. Plot Quotes Quotes *Ma: Tell us where your friends are? *Chunk: In the underground. *Ma: Don't lie to us! *Chunk: Honestly. They are in the cave underground in which they are teleported underground. *Jake: Don't give us non of your made-up stories, huh? *Francis: Hey, kid. Why don't you spill your guts? Tell us everything. *Chunk: Everything? *Francis: Everything! *Chunk: Everything... okay, I'll talk. In 3rd grade, I cheated on my history exam in Miss. Cheerilee's class. In 4th grade, I stole my uncle's toupee and glued it on my face when I played as Moses in Canterlot's school play on Hearth's Warmth Eve. In 5th grade, I accidently knock Sweetie Belle down the stairs, and I blamed it on the cat. changes to a underground *Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Is anyone there? ---- *Princess Cadance: No! Wait! Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me! Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter. *Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! *Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves... *Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: ...and do a little shake. *Twilight Sparkle: You remember me! *Princess Cadance: Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most? *Brad: How long has "the real" Cadance been in there? *Babs Bunny: I don't know... *Data: Well, Queen Chrysalis had use her magic to put her in this cavern. She had wings, but Cadance never got out. Princess Cadance had stuck in there for 72 hours without food or water. Oh, gosh! If we don't get out and reveal the real Cadance to everypony, what about us, Buster? How well the seven of us get out of here? *Buster Bunny: I don't know. But the answer are in here somewhere. Plus, we can't be sure if she's broken record of staying in for 72 hours, waiting for help without food or water. *Data: I'm positive. *Brad: Mouth, get Data's record/journal. Maybe there's a new entry in it. *Buster Bunny: at the card Twilight Sparkle's grandfather? *Mouth: You get it, Buster! *Brad: Buster, get it. *Buster Bunny: at the new entry/record in Data's record/journal She was staying in for 72 hours, without food or water, waiting for help. *Data: You see? I told you. ---- *Chunk: But the worst thing is that the parasprites came, and ate up almost the buildings in Ponyville. I never felt so bad in my entire life. *Jake: I'm beginning to like him, Ma. *Ma: Begin, Celestia. *Princess Celestia: Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, is my great pleasure to pronounce you– *Chunk: No, I want to play the violin! No, anything but that! *Ma: Well then, do I get the truth, or do you get juice?! *Twilight Sparkle: STOP! chattering *Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother? sobbing Why does she have to ruin my special day? *Princess Cadance: Because it's not your special day! It's mine! gasp *Queen Chrysalis: What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids? ---- *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, and the Goonies: Rarity! *Queen Chrysalis: laughing You can run, but you can't hide! *Chunk: Hey, Buster Bunny, if you can hear me, run! Run! The Fratellis and Changelings are coming after you! Trivia *The Goonies (Brad, Mouth, Data, and Chunk) guest stars in this special. *The Fratellis (Ma, Jake, and Francis) guest stared working with Queen Chrysalis. *Both Tiny Toon Adventures and The Goonies were produced by Steven Spielberg. Clips Category:Movies